


Nombres

by ka0di_angel_uzumaki



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, mentions of father
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka0di_angel_uzumaki/pseuds/ka0di_angel_uzumaki
Summary: A veces solo tienes que pensarA veces tienes que pensar un poco másA veces tienes que pensar en lo mejorA veces solo tienes que sentir
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Julie Yamamoto, Ben Tennyson/Julie Yamamoto, Kevin Levin & Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 8





	Nombres

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no se me da hacer resumenes para las historias

Ben sabía que algo andaba mal, estaba caminando por la acera cuando sintió el cosquilleo en su cuello, definitivamente una mala señal, podría decir que su conocimiento y experiencias esto era como en las películas de terror viejas que le gustaba ver al abuelo, donde el protagonista puede sentir todo a su alrededor hasta que zas lo matan, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa, había ido por smodies y papas con Julie, había sido una buena idea pasar la tarde con su novia mientras hablaban de su torneo de tenis y las misiones que había tenido

Ahora, ya no se sentía así, el sentimiento en su cuello más un cosquilleo en sus dedos se acrecentó, debería ir al doctor o quizás se trataba de algo de Omnitrix nunca se sabía, después de la experiencia con Frio cualquier posibilidad cruzaba por la mente de Ben

La puerta del garaje está abierta algo que no era inusual considerando que Kevin arreglaba el auto hasta tarde la mayoría de las veces, el solía dejar el garaje abierto para sentir la brisa de la noche, la única diferencia era que era Gwen la que estaba de pie y no Kevin, si las miradas mataran él hubiera muerto en ese instante

Adelanto su paso, y cuando supo que algo estaba mal ya no había vuelta atrás, Gwen ya estaba frente él, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando la mano de Gwen se alzó y lo golpeó, el dolor estallo en su mejilla y antes de que pudiera llevar una mano ahí Gwen la agarro 

\- TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA BEN!!!!!- escupió mientras la mirada en sus ojos se endurecía y enterraba las uñas en su muñeca, ardió, dolió- SOY TU MALDITA FAMILIA!!!, NO SE SUPONE QUE LA FAMILIA ES PRIMERO???- tomo aire y el tono que salió de sus labios era crudo y bajo- Engañarme a mí es lo peor que me has hecho y además dentro de toda esta mierda también estas engañando a Julie- lo tomo de la barbilla, mientras sus ojos se encontraban- esto es lo peor que ustedes pudieron hacer y te juro que no lo voy a olvidar

Antes de que Ben pudiera responder algo ella ya lo había soltado y había comenzado a caminar hacia la calle, pero antes de que eso se detuvo aún podía escuchar lo que salía de sus labios 

\- Espero y los dos sean muy felices, de seguro será más fácil ahora que se desharán de todos los obstáculos no es así??

Ben respiro profundo antes de darse vuelta, esto no tenía ningún sentido, corrió tras Gwe, su cerebro no encontraba ninguna razón para todo esto – Espera Gwen ¿Qué paso?- antes de que pudiera tomar su mano, ella se alejó – Por favor Gwen!! dime que paso? No entiendo nada de esto, por favor!!- suplico 

\- Por qué no le preguntas a tu novio sobre eso? estoy segura que el estará encantado de responder todas tu malditas dudas!- el asco y la repulsión iban junto con su comentario- No me busques Ben, si surge algo importante lo sabré 

Ella se fue 

Él se quedó ahí mientras ella se alejaba, congelado en su lugar, que demonios se supone que había sido eso 

Como demonios el sabia las respuestas a todo eso

Cuando tuvo algo de control sobre su cuerpo regreso a su casa, cerró las puertas y comprobó si sus padres estaban en casa o no, no fue ninguna sorpresa saber que no estaban   
Llego a su cuarto y él ya tenía el celular en la mano, sus dedos temblaban, pero el número se marcó solo en su teléfono 

\- Deja tu mensaje después del tono- claro porque no, eso era lo más normal en todas las situaciones que involucraban una pelea entre Gwen y Kevin, él había pensado que Kevin por lo menos le respondería, por supuesto que se equivocó- ¡¡¡¿QUIERO SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO KEVIN?!!! – grito contra el auricular- Gwen estaba afuera y me dijo que tenía la culpa de algo y que le preguntará a mi novio sobre eso, PUEDES DECIRME QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESO?!!!!!

Sabía que no dormiría, sus pensamientos serian de lo más caóticos en su cabeza tratando de desenmarañar todo lo que acababa de pasar, lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de su casa y caminar, a sus padres no le importaría, con un mensaje de su paradero sería suficiente, tomo su chaqueta y su teléfono y como lo había hecho antes marco el número que se sabía de memoria

\- Puedo ir a tu casa?- susurro mientras sus ojos ardían y sentía un nudo en la garganta 

\------------------------

Julie conocía perfectamente a Ben, cualquiera podría preguntarle cualquier cosa sobre él y ella se los podría decir, no la malinterpreten no era soberbia, era algo natural que ocurría cuando te preocupabas por alguien y además lo amabas como ella lo hacia con Ben

Podía asegurar que ella sabía más sobre el que incluso el mismo Ben, y la situación actual solo sumaba un punto en su marcador 

Cuando él la había llamado hace dos horas, ella sabía que algo estaba mal, era el mismo tono que Ben utilizaba para hablar de las cosas que dolían y no podía controlar, y se preguntó cómo era posible que después de haberse visto en los raspados, las cosas podían estropearse tanto en la vida de Ben, ella lo había dejado bien 

Aunque considerando todo en lo que se metía, las misiones, los destinos del mundo y todo eso, que la vida de Ben no fuera peor era una victoria, se negaba a pensar lo contrario  
Por el tono de su voz en la llamada, era algo que tenía que ver con Gwen, como normalmente lo es, más aun cuando pregunto si se encontraba solo y la respuesta fue un resoplido, eso era típico en una pelea entre primos 

Cuando Ben se molestaba por cualquier otra cosa, el siempre era el primero en decir que estaba mal

Así que llevaba media hora escuchando divagar a Ben, mientras daba vueltas por toda su habitación, podría decir que la alfombra en su habitación ya tendría las huellas de los tennis de Ben, era lindo hasta cierto punto, pero esto tendría que terminar o no llegarían a ningún lado 

– Entonces el problema es que tu prima cree que sales con Kevin?- ella fue al punto, era más fácil que esperar que la curita se cayera sola

Ben la miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y el recuerdo no era nada lindo, ella había tenido el desagradable placer de conocer a fantasmagórico 

\- Si – él se mordió los labios - y realmente no sé porque piensa que salgo con Kevin, digo salimos pero como cualquier otro amigo, vemos películas y jugamos videojuegos pero ella sabe lo que hacemos- eso le llamo la atención a Julie – no sé cuál es el problema y luego Kevin no me contesta lo cual no me sorprende en realidad 

Ella respiro profundo, realmente a ella le iba a tocar hablar de lo denso que podría ser Ben

Ben era muchas cosas menos un experto en sus sentimientos y quizás esto acabara pero a ella le importaba él y a él le importaba a ella pero no de la forma que ambos pensaban 

Así que lo mejor sería esto 

\- Ben – él se detuvo en su caminar de un lado a otro y la miro, esperando lo que tenía que decir - Creo que a Kevin le gustas 

\- Por supuesto que le gusto Julie sino no fuéramos amigos, puede que hayamos comenzado con el pie izquierdo pero….

\- No me refiero como amigos Ben – eso lo callo abruptamente y su rostro se puso pálido mientras abrió la boca para decir algo más, parecía un pez fuera del agua 

\- Y creo que a ti también te gusta de esa forma – hablo antes de que el pudiera decir algo más 

\- Yo… yo nunca he..- los ojos de Ben se movían como locos mientras se enfocaban en ella- yo no te…

\- Lo se Ben- dijo tranquila mientras avanzaba hacia él y lo tomaba de las manos y lo conducía hacia su cama- hablemos 

Se sentaron a la orilla de su cama 

Le tomo más de tres horas hacer que finalmente tanto ella como Ben comprendieran donde estaban parados, habían acordado que si bien sentían amor el uno por el otro, no era como el amor sentimental que una pareja sentía entre ellos, no el amor que comprendieron que se profesaban era más un tipo fraternal. Tanto ella como Ben eran hijos únicos, si bien Ben pasaba más tiempo con su familia y tenía una relación estrecha con Gwen no había ese tipo de relación por más que lo intentaran

Era simple para ambos en este punto Julie se preocupaba por él y Ben por ella y eso sería así por lo que les restaba de vida 

\- Pero no me gustan los hombres- dijo bajito mientras agarraba más palomitas, si algo sabían los dos era mejor tener las manos y la boca ocupadas para poder pensar- yo no creo que …

\- Solo te gusta Kevin- dijo ella mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- ya lo sabemos – Ben la miro, ella puso una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras tomaba su parte de palomitas- cierra la boca querido, no queremos que te ahogues sin antes haber conquistado a tu novio, el mecánico emo experto en sentimientos 

\- ¡¡¡¡EL NO ES…

\- Claro , claro lo que tú que te permita dormir en las noches querido

Ella estaba bien con esto, no se estaban perdiendo el uno al otro, solo conociendo otro punto de su relación

Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los años era que Ben era leal, y ellos eran familia aunque ya no fueran novios, resoplo mientras tomaba aún más palomitas, claro ahora el problema sería que los dos cráneos duros hablaran, y ella no quería pensar en la hermosa reacción de Gwen ante todo lo que se avecinaba

Pero él no estaría solo en todo esto, el la tenía a ella, y con un poco de suerte también tendría a Kevin 

Giro su rostro hacia Ben --- Mañana es mi partido, vendrás conmigo no?- no necesito más que la sonrisa Ben para saberlo, si las cosas podrían cambiar pero otras no 

\------------------------

Gwen estaba furiosos con ambos, como se atrevían, pero aún más con Ben, como se atrevía eso era traición ellos eran familia, de Kevin podría creerlo con todo el “empeño” que él había puesto en su relación estaba claro que su relación no funcionaría, solo era demasiado obstinada para aceptarlo, demasiado ciega para pensar en otra cosa

Kevin hacía las cosas por ella más que por que él quisiera

Bien a quien quería engañar, si algo había comenzado entre ellos era porque fue idea de ella, podía ver que Kevin sentía algo por ella, pero ahora se da cuenta de lo tonta que ha sido, había visto los mensajes por error, no pueden culparla, el teléfono había sonado demasiado hasta que los sonidos la habían hartado y mientras Kevin seguía revisando su estúpido auto ella los abrió y realmente nada la había preparado para eso 

Estaban coqueteando, por dios era así como Kevin hablaba con ella y ese fue el detonante

Ella presto más atención a los detalles, las veces que ella hablaba para que el saliera con ella y él le preguntaba a Ben, las misiones, las peleas, todo daba vueltas dentro de su cabeza, ella veía a Ben y a Julie y se preguntaba como Ben le podría hacer eso a la persona que supuestamente amaba más que nada

La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando había visto la expresión en los ojos de Kevin cuando hablaba con su primo, él nunca la había mirado así 

Así que espero, espero y pensó, hasta que explotó

Sabía que Ben no estaría en la casa y Kevin seguiría trabajando en su maldito auto, aunque ya no tuviera ni una maldita cosa que arreglar, para cuando él la vio, supo que no era la persona que el espera ver y eso solo ardió dentro de ella

\- CUANDO PENSABAS DECÍRMELO?!!!- dijo mientras estaba perfectamente frente a el- CUANDO YA ESTUVIERAN JUNTOS? ¿CUÁNDO SE TOMARÁN DE LAS MANOS Y SE BESARÁN FRENTE A TODOS?!!!

\- No sé de qué hablas Gwen- dijo mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo, sin alzar la voz y sin parecer preocupado, como si el solo estuviera viendo un berrinche más bien ella ya había tenido suficiente, ella estiro la mano y la magia actuó, lo jalo y saco de ahí- QUE DEMONIOS GWEN!!!

\- QUE DEMONIOS DICES?!!!- ella grito, para después maldecir por lo bajo, modulo la voz no sabía si sus tíos estarían ahí, no quería que ellos vieran todo esto- lo que quiero saber es simple Kevin 

El la miro disgustado con el ceño fruncido como lo siempre lo hacía cuando se preparaban para pelear- Y eso sería?

Tomo aire 

\- Lo que quiero saber, es cuando pensabas decirme que estas perdidamente enamorado de mi primo- su rostro perdió color, y ella sintió una alegría enorme en su interior 

\- TÚ NO SABES NADA GWEN!!! – respiro furioso, el también miro hacia la puerta que conducía a la casa y bajo el tono - lo que sea que suceda entre Ben y yo cuando no estés presente no es de tu incumbencia 

\- QUE NO ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA DICES?!! QUÉ DEMONIOS KEVIN?!!!- ella recordó- que mi primo coquetee con mi novio mientras este tiene una linda y perfecta novia- una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios- por supuesto no veo el problema 

\- Él no sabe- el la miro buscando la mentira- Ben y yo no somos nada más que amigos 

\- Claro y yo nací ayer 

\- Y que es lo que quieres escuchar?- siseo - ¿Que tengo sentimientos por Ben mientras estoy contigo? ¿Qué tu no me haces sentir igual que el?- ella lo miro con furia- ¿eso es lo que quieres?

\- Quiero la verdad- podía sentir la magia en sus manos, respondiendo a su furia – quiero que nos dejen de ver la cara a ambas, ambos sabemos que ella es mejor que tu- escupió 

El silencio reino el pequeño garaje por unos minutos, ella sabía que ninguno de los dos cedería, si algo eran los Tennyson eran tercos y sería Kevin quien diera su brazo a torcer, el la miro por una última vez antes de volver abrir los labios 

\- No sé qué es lo que quieres escuchar, jamás hemos tenido que ver Ben y yo y antes de que digas algo hablo de manera romántica, querías una maldita respuesta no? Bien eso es lo que tendrás, siento algo por él, algo que va más allá de dos amigos jugando videojuegos en las tardes, y al parecer también lo sentía cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, solo que era demasiado joven para ponerle un nombre

\- Eso no es una…

\- Claro que lo es, solo que, la venganza y mi furia estaban en lo más alto de la lista de prioridades como recordaras, los jodidos sentimientos no eran mi prioridad cuando volví a ver sus malditas caras de nuevo, ustedes querían algo y yo podía sacar algo de eso - dijo sarcástico mientras la miraba- y se perfectamente dónde estamos parados y para tu tranquilidad tu primo es lo suficiente ciego como para no tener idea de mis sentimientos 

\- Le quieres?

\- Por supuesto – el la miro- tu no?

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso, los he visto- sus miradas se encontraron- he visto perfectamente como gravitan uno con el otro 

\- Pues tu misma lo has dicho antes, Ben es demasiado feliz al lado de Julie y nosotros estamos juntos- tomo sus herramientas mientras lo decía 

\- No- el la miro- ya no estamos juntos y le diré a Julie, ella merece saberlo 

Kevin la miro furiosa – Y que le dirás? – cambio el tono de su voz a uno burlón- Julie mi novio siente cosas por el tuyo, solo para que lo sepas

\- Si tu novio te es infiel mereces saberlo 

\- Él nunca le ha sido infiel y lo sabes, prácticamente pisa el suelo por dónde ella camina

\- Celoso?- sentía una satisfacción en ver el dolor en el rostro de Kevin - ¿Qué ella tenga la atención de el , que tu solo anhelas?

\- VETE AL DEMONIO GWEN!!- tomo las llaves de su auto y le dio la espalda

\- Solo espera que los padres de Ben lo sepan, seguro estarán muy contentos 

Ohh si las miraras matarán 

Para cuando Kevin se fue, su corazón no sentía nada, esperaría a Ben, el también merecía algo de dolor, ella no sería la única con eso

\------------------------

Por eso Kevin odiaba sentir una maldita cosa

Desde niños era lo primero que las calles enseñaban

Querer algo que no tienes estaba mal, punto

Por eso fue que lo único que se había permitido sentir eran odio y furia, pero todo había cambiado para mal cuando volvió a reencontrarse con los primos Tennyson, y el peor error que había cometido había sido decirle que si a Gwen cuando el Tennyson con el que se sentía más a gusto era otro, sentía algo por Gwen pero no era lo mismo ni lo fue de niños ni lo sería ahora

Disfrutaba de la compañía de ambos, pero a veces ella era demasiado demandante, controladora, esperaba al novio perfecto cuando él no lo era, incluso cuando lo presento ante sus padres, y ahora Gwen le diría a los padres de Ben y no sabía cómo afectaría eso 

Pero lo peor de todo el asunto sería la reacción de Ben

Su teléfono sonaba como loco desde el asiento y no era nada difícil saber quién era

Sumando el hecho de que el niño perfecto tenía una novia perfecta la visión del futuro cercano no era complicada

Él se iría y dejaría a todos seguir con sus pequeñas vidas perfectas, inclusive podría seguir ayudando a los plomeros aunque no estuviera en el mismo jodido planeta, había personas que le debían favores, cobrarlos no sería nada difícil 

Eso solo lo hizo acelerar aún más en el camino 

El problema seguía siendo que Kevin no podía dejar de pensar en cierto chico con pésimo gusto en bebidas y que brincaba cada que gana en los sumos, y que haría el a continuación ni siquiera lo sabía

Condujo sin un rumbo fijo, su mente busco algo a que aferrarse y como cualquier persona normal en lugar de elegir un tema distinto, su cerebro se dirigió a sus jodidos sentimientos 

El género no era un problema, si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era que eso no valía absolutamente nada, si alguien estaba ahí para ti, no importaba el género, especie o lo que fuera, estar solo era doloroso, y si bien el se había hecho de la vista gorda al principio, después de pasar tanto tiempo con Ben y sus tonterías, le resulto entrañable como lo fue la primera vez que lo vio 

Si Ben quería algo él podría conseguirlo, la mitad de las malditas cosas que Ben anhelaba eran cosas que niños, a veces parecía que él no había dejado de ser el niño de 10 años que conoció en las calles, el niño que tanto buscaba impresionar

Lo único que rompía su pequeña burbuja de felicidad fue el hecho de que Ben no estaba consciente de absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor que no tuvieran que ver con los problemas de alienígenas

A veces se preguntaba cómo fue que consiguió novia, o si Julie fue la que dio el primer pasó 

Y si por alguna razón eso era lo que el debería hacer

Pero a quien engañaba el jamás diría una mierda sobre eso

Ahora el ya no tenía ninguna garantía de lo que pasaría, el peor escenario que veía era el de Ben odiándolo y repudiándolo, el mejor las cosas se resolverían y todo volvería a ser igual, el viviendo una relación con alguien que no quería pero teniendo a la persona que él amaba a su lado 

Si su vida era solo un jodido desastre a causa de los jodidos sentimientos 

\------------------------

\- Deberías decirle en cuanto lo veas- Ben la miro

\- Realmente piensas que.. - Por supuesto uno de los dos debe dar el paso y por lo visto no será el 

Y eso era una de las razones por las que Ben le aterrorizaba hablar de sus sentimientos, que se supone que debía de contestar a eso, peor aun cuando Kevin ni si quiera quería hablar con él

Eso no era la respuesta a todo esto, era una señal inminente del desastre

Qué tal si ya no estaba en el planeta, y si le había ocurrido algo, Kevin era alguien propenso a meterse en problemas cuando algo lo molestaba, tampoco sabía que era lo que se habían dicho él y Gwen

Respiro profundo, Gwen por otro lado tampoco había hecho nada después de la noche en el garaje, había intentado llamarla y nada, de ella solo obtuvo un mensaje NO ME MOLESTES!!!

Que se supone que significaba eso, porque era todo tan complicado porque no podía ser más facil

Había hablado con el abuelo también y él le había dado la incómoda charla de crecer y sentirse bien con uno mismo y etcétera, que todo se resolvería al final y más cosas de lo mismo 

Claro, como su vida era siempre color de rosas 

\- Ben, hola?? Tierra llamando a Ben- Julie movió las manos delante de el 

\- No creo que sea una buena idea- le contesto al final mientras desplomaba su cabeza en la mesa, porque no podría ser el una mesa, las mesas eran lindas, vería partidos de tenis todo el tiempo y solo tendría que preocuparse por la pintura, alguien podría llevarlo a casa y poner una pantalla sobre el, sería feliz de ser una mesa

\- Por supuesto que lo es, te ayudare- sonrió mientras movía su mano- si algo a he aprendido de esto es que ambos son cabezas huecas y uno más duro que el otro – movió sus cejas- si me entiendes 

El no pudo evitar reírse 

\- Ríete pero aun así no lograrías hacerme cambiar de opinión- se levanto dejando a ben solo mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento- venga que no tenemos todo el día para encontrar a tu novio

\- QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!!!

\- Claro Ben, Tu amigo que te come con los ojos cada vez que respiras

\- JULIE!!!

Ella solo tuvo el descaro de reírse 

Después de pasar todo el maldito día buscando 

Por fin habían logrado dar con él, Ben supuso que debió de haber pensado que el lugar donde Kevin buscaría refugió seria en la soledad del desierto y no en las bodegas del puerto

Cuando Kevin los había visto la huía sería demasiado complicada, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y espero que ellos llegaran hasta el 

\- Hola- Kevin tenía el ceño fruncido y los músculos tensos, bueno al menos no era el único nervioso en esto 

\- QUE QUIERES TENNYSON??

Soltó un resoplido, típico 

Era por eso que él no hablaba de sentimientos

En serio él estaba con ese humor, porque no le sorprende que Kevin actué así, como es que Julie lo había convencido de que esto era una buena idea 

\- Así que volvimos a los apellidos Kevin?- eso pareció funcionar 

\- ¿Qué buscas aquí?

\- A ti por supuesto- sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero vio algo es los ojos de Kevin, su pecho vibro en esperanza 

\- ¿Por qué estas realmente aquí Ben? Si es por lo que dijo Gwen no debes preocuparte por eso ella solo está exagerando 

\- Creo que ella tiene razón al menos hasta cierto punto, además Julie me dijo 

\- Tu novia?

\- No ya no es mi novia- podía sentir la mirada de Kevin en su cara el seguí viendo hacia adelante- hablamos y llegamos, bueno, llegue a la conclusión de que también me gustas, pero no sé si eso sea lo que tú quieras pero podríamos... 

No pudo decir algo más, Kevin lo besaba

Ben sentía un montón de cosas a la vez

Esto realmente está sucediendo, pensó que sentiría culpable, molesto, avergonzado pero nada de eso pasaba por su mente

Él era feliz y eso importaba

Se separaron por la falta del aire 

\- Eso significa que…

\- Cállate Ben 

\- Pero…

\- DAME UN MALDITO SEGUNDO QUIERES?- Kevin se llevó las manos a la cabeza 

\- De acuerdo- eso era bueno al parecer Kevin no estaba retrocediendo 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían hacia el desierto 

\- Así que ya no más Julie- Ben hizo una mueca 

\- No más novios, pero ella es mi familia también, eso no cambiara- lo miro a los ojos mientras lo decía 

\- Por supuesto 

Ben se sorprendió cuando la mano de Kevin tomó las suyas 

La electricidad que subió por su columna 

\- Entonces…

\- Solo si quieres 

Kevin se rio, pero no fue su típica risa de burla, si no la que estaba destinada a los momentos felices de su vida 

La pequeña risa que Ben realmente atesoraba 

Él le sonrió 

\- Por supuesto que lo quiero 

Quizás los sentimientos no eran tan malos después de todo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y haya gustado :)


End file.
